Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls
by SM together
Summary: 1 year after the group spilt up Miroku comes to Sango's village. He takes her to Kagome with Sango's best friend trailing along. After both prepose who will Sango choose? MirokuSangoOC Love triangle.
1. Fire

Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls  
  
Sango looked out of her window at the sun slowly rising. It had been a year since the group defeated Naraku and went their separate ways. Kagome had decided to live with Inu-Yasha in this time but it had been ages since she last saw them. As for Miroku... Sango let out a sigh. She didn't know what had happened to him. He just disappeared before she left the group. Sango herself had taken Kohaku and gone back to her village to rebuild it. She had done a good job taking care of the newly rebuild village and many had heard of the village and came to live in it. Sango and Kohaku had taken good care of it.  
  
Not one day had passed without Sango thinking about her old life. She wondered if Inu-Yasha told Kagome he loved her yet. She wondered what Kagome's expression would be. Sango smirked. She would love to see that. But most of all she wondered what it would be like if she had married Miroku. Sango's smirk faded. She would have loved to marry him if he was still around. But no, he had to disappear. Still, she was happy the way things were.  
  
"SANGO!!!" A voice broke into her peace and quiet. Sango turned around. "Kohaku? What is it?" "A fire youkai has broken into a home and is holding some kids hostage. Come quick!!!" Kohaku panted.  
  
Sango had already blasted off for the home.  
  
She was there very quickly and asked a nearby person for all the information she needed. There were 5 kids in there and, of course, one big fire youkai. Apparently the youkai was seeking revenge for its father, who had most likely come here looking for a meal and instead ended up as junk on Sango boomerang. "Sango." A voice from behind said.  
  
Sango turned around to see her best friend Katsu. Katsu was tall with short black hair, and violet eyes, somewhat like Miroku, just not as lecherous. He used steel claws that were built for hand-to-hand battle. They were also good for throwing for a finishing move, and a chain attached too pull it back.  
  
"Katsu, did Kohaku tell you about the situation?"  
  
"Yea, so let's just go,"  
  
"Very well  
  
Sango and Katsu circled the house and quietly snuck into the house through the window, pulling Hirokotsu (I have no clue how to spell that, perhaps one of you could tell me in your reviews?) with them. They looked into the living room and saw what they were looking for, 5 small children and a male fire youkai. Sango nodded toward Katsu and at the same time Hirokotsu and one of Katsu's claws flew toward the youkai. The youkai turned around and dodged the both. Katsu pulled back the claw and turned to Sango. "GET THE KIDS AND RUN!!!" Sango nodded to show her understanding and ran towards the kids.  
  
"Come on, let's go,"  
  
The kids followed Sango quickly and quietly. Sango did not stop till all the kids were safe in their parents' arms. Sango turned around and was about to go in to help Katsu but stopped when the house burst up in flames.  
  
"KATSU!!!" Screamed Sango.  
  
Sango was about to go in after him but stopped (again?) after she saw a violet blur.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
All the sudden the blur stopped in front of Sango and laid Katsu down next to her.  
  
"Katsu!" Sango said as she scooped him up in a big hug.  
  
"Sango..." He said as he hugged back. "This man... he defeated the youkai and saved me,"  
  
"Thank you," Sango froze as she realized who that man was.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
This is a nice ending place. I'll continue later. Sorry is it's too short. Actually this is based on a dream I had. Except in my dream Sango was flying ON a kite and saving little kids from there houses which were all on flouting pieces of land. Miroku saved the kid Sango couldn't get to. Tips and reviews are good. I really would like to know how you spell Hirokotsu. Just please no flames. 


	2. Jealousy

Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls  
Chapter 2  
  
"Miroku,"  
  
"Glad you still remember me,"  
  
"It's good to see you again,"  
  
"Good to see you too,"  
  
Sango let go of Katsu and walked towards Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing here Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Still calling me that huh?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"I've been wanting to visit you,"  
  
"I've been wanting to see you,"  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and said.  
  
"I missed you,"  
  
Sango, still in shock from his hug, hugged back and said.  
  
"I've missed you too,"  
  
"Oh, Sango,"  
  
"AHEM,"  
  
Sango and Miroku released each other and turned to Katsu, who is the one that made that sound.  
  
"Sorry for braking up the moment but we should get back to Kohaku,"  
  
As Katsu turned away Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I apologize for Katsu, he's never acted this way before,"  
  
"I get it, he's probably jealous,"  
  
"No, Katsu is my best friend, nothing more,"  
  
"All right then, I trust you,"  
  
**At Sango's home**  
  
"Kohaku!!!"  
  
"Sango!!! I trust it went well,"  
  
"Yeah, is Katsu here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the back yard, he looked kinda sad, a bit bruised as well,"  
  
"He was pretty bruised when I saved him from that house," Miroku said.  
  
"I need to go see him, I'll be right back,"  
  
"Alright Sango, don't be too long,"  
  
**After Sango left**  
  
"So... Aren't you the monk that Sango used to travel around with?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Sango has the biggest crush on you, I read it in her journal, and Katsu has a crush on her," (Hehe... I know Sango wouldn't keep a journal but it just made sense)  
  
Miroku blushed a bright red. "Does she?" 'Well that would explain Katsu's behavior and Sango's as well.'  
  
"Yeah, she says, and I quote, 'Why did that pervert have to leave, I agreed that after we defeated Naraku I would marry him. He knows how much I love him, maybe he just doesn't love me?' And then there were some tear drops on that page,"  
  
"... Kohaku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know why I didn't stay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that she wouldn't love me anymore,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When she promised she would marry me she was young, and I never said I would be faithful so that pretty much broke the agreement but it was never broken officially, I was afraid that she found someone else,"  
  
"But why didn't you ask her?"  
  
"Like I said, I was afraid, that's why I came back, to ask her to marry me again, after all that time I finally got the guts,"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No, I also have to tell her that Kagome is pregnant with Inu-Yasha's first child, when I heard that they knew where Sango was I begged them to let me come here, I do, after all, still love her,"  
  
"Aww... I'm sure onee-chan would love to hear that,"  
  
Miroku's face went pale.  
  
**With Sango and Katsu**  
  
"Katsu?"  
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
"I want to know something,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"We are friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So you would tell me if there was something wrong, right?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"So tell me... why did you act so rude today?"  
  
"Because Sango... I... I...,"  
  
"You... what?"  
  
"I can't tell you,"  
  
"Katsu please,"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango,"  
  
"It's alright, I understand,"  
  
Katsu draped his arms around Sango and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Then a loud noise was heard throughout the house that caused Sango to pull away from Katsu. Miroku and Kohaku ran into the back yard chasing each other.  
  
"SANGO, SANGO, MIROKU CAME HERE TO TELL YOU TH-,"  
  
"That I, uh, Kagome is going to give birth to Inu-Yasha's first child!!!"  
  
"Really, how are they doing?"  
  
"Just great, and that's why I'm here, Kagome wants you to be there for the birth,"  
  
"I don't know, Katsu do you think you and the others could take care of the village?"  
  
'Yes! I can finally have some alone time to propose to Sango.' (Miroku thought that)  
  
"Oh no Sango, if you're going, so am I, the others can take care of the village,"  
  
'DRAT!'  
  
"Alright then, Kohaku how about you stay at your friend's house?"  
  
"Alright, his family wouldn't object, I'll go over and ask now," And with that Kohaku left.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay yet Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Don't call me Houshi-sama, it makes me feel old, and no,"  
  
"Well then I insist you stay here, you are such and old friend,"  
  
"Alright Sango, if you insist,"  
  
"I do,"  
  
"I do..." Sango and Miroku looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Katsu observed the scene being played out in front of him and scowled. 'Damn monk, he is going to ruin my plan to propose to Sango and have her for myself.'  
  
"Get a room,"  
  
Sango quickly broke the gaze and blushed as Katsu stormed off.  
  
"Katsu!!! Wait!!!"  
  
'I guess Katsu really does like her, maybe even love her, I have got to get to her before he does or else I may lose Sango... forever...'  
  
I know, lame cliffie but it's late and I'm tired. Good night, oh but before I do that I have to finish. Inspiration is a fallible thing. Oh, and sorry if Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were OOC. I couldn't help it. And to all those who notice that Miroku didn't ONCE grope Sango, I'll explain in later chapters.  
  
Sorry if it's too short. I need a beta reader. Is anyone interested? I need someone who checks their email everyday, has an eye out for grammar and spelling, knows a lot about Inu-Yasha and it's characters, and loves SM fics. I could just be for this story. I could be for the rest of my stories. Who knows? Tell me you request to be my beta reader and why you think you would be best. I'll chose and my choice will put in my next story. I don't know which one it will be so check up on me. After I put my choice up my email address will appear on my lookup and it will me my beta reader's responsibility to contact me. BYE!!!  
  
LuckyCloud9: Thanks. I feel flattered that I am on your favorites list.  
  
DarkDemonMaster: Well. I thought of it. Thank for the spelling too. It really helped.  
  
me-steel-angel: Thanks. And I'm sorry I haven't gotten to reading your story. I keep forgetting, plus I just got a new guitar and am currently trying to teach myself. I'll try to do it tomorrow after church.  
  
R&R After all reviews keep a writer going.  
  
**Ja ne** (yawn, gee, I'm tired, going to bed...) 


	3. Kagome

Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls  
Chap.3  
  
Sango sat on the familiar emerald hill as the sun made it's way up the pale crimson sky. Her head was filled with thoughts of the journey before her but for some reason the rainbow sunset could always make her forget.  
  
'I guess its true, true beauty can be found everywhere.'  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango turned around to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Oh, Houshi-sama, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that,"  
  
"Sorry, err- Miroku-sama,"  
  
"Hehehe... Sango, you're hopeless,"  
  
"I guess I am,"  
  
"...Hey Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Most morning I woke up and you weren't there, did you always go to watch the sunset?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why? What is so great about it?"  
  
"The sunset is just so beautiful, my mother always said, 'You can find true beauty in everything,' that is, before she died,"  
  
Sango's voice had quieted down.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango,"  
  
"No, that's ok,"  
  
A long silence came over them.  
  
"... So Sango, ready to go,"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be,"  
  
"So then, let's go,"  
  
"Let's,"  
  
---Later---  
  
"Bye Kohaku!!! Don't cause trouble!!!"  
  
"Farewell Sister!!!"  
  
"Come on Sango,"  
  
"But, h-,"  
  
"He'll be fine,"  
  
"Ok Katsu..."  
  
---Later---  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
The 2 excited girls wrapped their arms around one another, unfortunately with Kagome's big stomach, that's was very hard to do.  
  
"It's been so long,"  
  
"I've missed you Sango,"  
  
"I've missed you too Kagome,"  
  
"So, how's life?"  
  
"Great, Kohaku and I rebuilt our old village and it has been very successful,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"How life for you? Inu-Yasha treating you good?"  
  
"Great,"  
  
Meanwhile Miroku, Katsu, and Inu-Yasha sat on a log and watched the girls chat.  
  
"Is it just me or is whenever 2 girls that haven't seen each other in a long time they seem to chat forever and ever?"  
  
"It's not just you."  
  
---Later, Kagome and Miroku's one-on-one---  
  
"So... Miroku..."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I have a small question for you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why haven't you groped Sango once since you've seen her,"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well... I want to show her that I am not just that perverted monk that just wants her body,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let me rephrase that, I want to impress her,"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I want to show her that I am not just perverted,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was talking to Kohaku and he said that Sango really likes me,"  
  
"Like? Not love?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Well than you better find out, the longer you wait the more of a chance that she will not love you,"  
  
"Yeah, Katsu likes her too,"  
  
"I know that,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's obvious,"  
  
I know this is a bad ending to a bad chapter but I have MAJOR writers block. As for the beta reader call I still wish to wait for a while before I make my choice. The contest is still open.  
  
rain angst: Thank you.  
  
Lily Among the Thorns-89: I love your fic Checkmate. It's very creative. Oh and, rockin' username.  
  
LuckyCloud9: Thanks for the offer but I want more people to apply before I make my choice. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
me-steel-angel: Thanks for the complement.  
  
DemonSlayerGirl: It always bugged me too. What is he waiting for a death wish?  
  
Well. That's all the reviews. R&R because reviews make a writer keep writing.  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
